


yes & no

by Sunrayne



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Sexygeek!Lexa, Smug!Clarke, Tension bc who doesn't love that, They're both stubborn as heck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunrayne/pseuds/Sunrayne
Summary: Theme park worker Clarke Griffin takes Lexa Woods' breath away and she alsokindawants to smack the blonde in her smug face.(Or, Lexa is on a trip with her friends and an annoying but gorgeous girl gets her in trouble.)





	1. Lexa

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never be over Clexa so why not write about them, am I right?
> 
> English isn't my first language, by the way. Feel free to send me a message if spotting mistakes; I don't have a beta. I'll try to update frequently.

It'd be fun, they said.

And here she was: stuck in the scariest fucking rollercoaster on earth, a quarter into a gigantic loop that looked like it was created by Satan itself. Lexa Woods had closed her eyes the moment she'd secured herself in the uncomfortable seat and hadn't peeked since. Okay, _once_, and it made everything worse. She shouldn't have come. She should've stayed back at the cottage, where she was safe for God's sake, to read.

(Lexa feared almost nothing, but hights were not her thing, to say the least.)

The panicked rambling _also_ had started when they took off and hadn't stopped since. Her best friend Anya was sitting next to her, while the other two (Luna and Aden) were in the back. Thank God it were only the four of them; the other carts were way in front of theirs, all with enough space between each of 'em. They were probably still able to hear Lexa above all other fuzz, though.

"I'm going to die. I'm going to _die_, Anya! I came here because you guys wanted me to, you said it'd be fun. This is no _fun_, Anya. Oh God, I'm going to die. This is all your fault. I need to study and now I'm _here_–"

The word 'study' had left her mouth an uncountable number of times during the last five minutes.

Believe it or not, she normally had her shit together. Her green eyes owned strength, toughness and confidence, but at the moment all were far gone. It made this situation even more funny to her group of best friends.

(Tough puppies could be pussy's too sometimes, okay? She was only human, geez.)

It'd taken the friends precisely one and a half hour to convince her to get into the 'Polis', as the ride was called, and it'd taken the security team half an hour to get them out.

It felt like a lifetime. At least she didn't die. God had mercy.

-

While her friends immediately acted like nothing happened – even planning to get into the other scary ass ride next to it? –, Lexa straightened her back and leaned against the wooden decoration at the beginning of Polis's queue, trying to gain control over her shaky legs. After a minute of breathing in and out in a relaxed pace, the twenty-years-old felt renewed enough to follow Anya and the others.

"You're _fucking_ loud."

Lexa abruptly stopped walking and turned herself around on the heels of her sneakers. The words belonged to a young woman, two meters from her, who basically possessed all of the physical features she drooled over. Her hair was this beautiful color that became golden in the sun (it was down, with two little braids connecting in the back); her eyes piercing and blue; a smug smile that made her whole appearance some sort of sexy. The sight could've easily drowned her in blurry vision and unknown words, but she managed to keep herself together. 

(See? With her feet on the ground she could handle anything.)

She swallowed, told herself to focus on the girls eyes, and frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You're _fucking_ loud," the blonde repeated with an annoying (and a too attractive) smirk. "You gave me a headache, thank you very much. Studying must be really important to you, judging by the fact you found it important enough to include it two hundred times in your almost-last-words."

The only thing that gave away she worked at the crowded place, was the black 'Arkadia' keychain dangling around her neck. She was wearing her own clothing. Was it even allowed to show this amount of cleavage at work? It was distracting and unnecessary. 

Her eyebrow shot up. So did her eyes. "You’re an asshole."

The other just laughed and the sound was low and gorgeous. Low and gorgeous and it made her even more annoying. Okay, she _had_ been loud, but there was no reason to wipe it in her face. The laughter and worried glances coming from the curious visitors down the Polis were enough of a punishment to her already. She didn't need this unknown girl to remind her, too.

"You’re pretty, though. Pretty and loud _and a nerd_."

Who did this girl think she is? (Did she just call her pretty?)

"You’re just annoying. Don’t you have a job to do? Clearly things seek attention," Lexa responded, aiming at the defect Polis and the blonde herself. The two just stared at each other for a bit; Lexa with this penetrating, confused gaze and the stranger with a self-satisfied sparkle in her eyes. 

Anya's voice called out her name and brought an end to it, whatever it had been. Lexa turned her head, which made her long, brown locks fly over one of her shoulders, and continued to walk again.

"Bye, ..Lexa." Miss Smug had heard her name. Aden enthusiastically pointed at the sign of a safe-looking attraction. _Good enough_. Lexa didn't have to look around to know that the blue eyes were burning in her back. Only when arrived at the group, she found out her hands were balled into fists.

(She'd only just resisted the temptation to turn around to look at her one last time. Stranger's upper lip had been awfully distracting, too.)

Thankfully in their excitement the three hadn't noticed the little situation, or they would've teased her all day about it. Anya knew too well she had a thing for blondes. Costia, her ex-girlfriend (and first love) who broke up with her three years ago because she was emigrating, had sun-like hair as well. 

A thing for blondes, but she hated pricks.

Oh, and not to forget the brunette got riled up easily. The theme park worker had managed her way under her skin in only a minute.

-

The rest of the day was filled with food, Lexa joining the others on the not-so-scary rides and waiting beside the oh-so-scary ones, the returning thought of the irritating blonde who clearly had been bored, and the promise to get back before dinner. Aden would cook and she would have time to start on her summary in the blooming little garden the cottage had to offer. 

Perfectly fine to her.

Arkadia knew one main entrance where you could get in and out if you wanted to spend there just one day, and another one that led back to the corresponding resort. When they checked in at the reception early in the morning they got a bracelet so that they could visit Arkadia whenever they pleased.

Anya, Luna and Aden chose the spot mostly for the free access to all the rides everyday for the full week they stayed. Lexa herself was a fan of the quiet cottage that had enough space in and around, where she could have fun with her friends _and_ study from time to time.

Yes, she had a week off, but she didn't want to deviate from her selfmade schedule. 

At the time the group arrived at house number eleven the sun was on its way to trade places with the moon – the sky a beautiful purple and orange.

-

Dinner was good and so was the wine. Wine she drank a bit too much of. It was pretty _nice_ to let go of her strict being for once and to just _be_. By all means, she was a fun and happy person, but she was always (too) hard on herself. A perfectionist and hopefully a successful writer, one day. She had dreams and fought for them. To Lexa, a week off like this was like a dream itself. _Much needed_.

"L, I want to check out the bar here. Wanna come?" Anya stood in the opening of the sliding door that led to the cozy garden. The neighbours were in the garden of their own cottage too; faint smoke of a bbq making its way through the top of the trees.

Arkadia's resort came with enough entertainment. At arrival Luna had yelped about her love for little vacation park supermarkets and Anya made the note to go to the bar as soon as possible.

Aka, that first evening.

Without hesitation Lexa agreed and got up to get ready. Luna and Aden wanted to stay in; something to do with a game, or so. 

(Maybe the sight of another pretty face would make her forget about the fucking smugface that kept infiltrating her brain.)

And why? She didn't even know. The thought of her made her blood boil out of annoyance (you know, when you get so angry over a stupid _little_ thing that it just makes your hands fucking shake even though it should be forgotten already?), but she also had been _gorgeous_ and she was so extremely _gay_ and just ugh.

It didn't even make sense. Usually she'd just let stuff like this pass. It wasn't even that much of an insult. Besides, some people were just asses.

(Focus.)

After twenty minutes of prepping she was ready. Her body was clad in tight, black jeans and above it she wore a simple but pretty crop-top. Her boots accentuated her strong calves. She looked great, if she was allowed to say so.

(She wasn't even going to see her again.)

Luna and Aden were already invested in the new game they started up on the tv. The girls said their goodbyes and the other two promised to come as well as the Playstation would become boring.

"I've been craving a margarita for _days_," Anya said, and Lexa chuckled.

(_Except she was._)


	2. Clarke

"O! You're not being helpful."

Twenty-two-years-old Clarke Griffin groaned, trying the stifle a giggle. Octavia, her best friend and co-worker (hell, it was a mystery why at least one of them wasn't fired yet), gave her – _tried_ to – instructions about the shift she was taking over.

The resort's bar was small and cozy. Summers were busier than the colder seasons, of course, but the bar required just one bartender most of the time. Arkadia's staff switched positions all day. The blonde had been in charge of the tickets-selling all afternoon and in the evening she'd be serving drinks to loud vacationers. It was supposed to keep the work alternating.

(Supposed.)

"Think of me watching Netflix and eating pizza while you're serving martini's to an old man who thinks it's still decent to wear revealing shorts in his eighties."

..._It was that she needed the money_.

"I hate you."

"Love you too. See you tomorrow? I start at twelve. Bellamy, too," Octavia replied with a grin that faded into a harsh line when she remembered she'd be starting at one of the ice cream stands. .._Kids_.

"Yep. I’m only off on Friday." What meant she had _three more days_ to survive. Fucking hell. Clarke groaned again, and with that Octavia left with an understanding little laugh.

-

It was a quiet evening. A family of four was gathered at one of the bigger tables positioned in the middle, another family was playing pool and a couple of friends were sitting at the bar. Bar shifts were her favorites. It was possible to watch people and secretly listen to their stories and it meant less screaming children. Oh, and free booze. Kind of, since she wasn't allowed to drink during work, _of course_. Who cared?

_She didn't._

(Once in a while a night at the bar offered her something [someone] nice to look at.)

(And to talk to.)

(And maybe more after her shift ended.)

Tonight was not that night. Or was it? The door opened and closed.. _behind an old man in probably his eighties in goddamn revealing shorts_. She hated Octavia (not really), she hated the world, she hated her work. With a dramatic roll of her eyes Clarke put a clean glass on the counter.

Ten minutes later the door opened once more.

_No fucking way!_ – there she was again. The moody yet terrified young woman with the greener than green cat-eyes and something that looked like the softest waves of curls ever. Clarke assumed she'd be there for only the day, judging on her fear for coasters. That she'd never see her uptight but adorable face again. Not that it would matter anyway, but it was still a pleasant surprise.

The evening was getting interesting, after all.

(Run while you still can.)

Lexa was busy having a conversation with a girl she recognized from earlier. A friend? It took the slightly younger girl exactly twenty seconds before bright green met intense blue and her eyes grew wide. Again, _adorable_. The surprised look on her face turned into something she couldn't quite grasp, and then irritation. Her friend just kept talking and didn't seem to realise Lexa's discomfort. Or.. whatever it may have been.

She didn't leave, though.

Instead the girls took place at the other end of the bar. Clarke kept doing whatever she was doing before – without too much of an effort – and bit her lip to stop a satisfied grin from creeping up her face. Before she managed her way to them to get their order, she witnessed wild eyes on the girl yet again and picked up on a "I need to get my phone, Lexa. It's only a ten minute walk, I'll be back in a sec." The friend walked out – Lexa was left with displeasure written all over her face.

God had heard her prayers and granted her a good day, after all.

A smile that the other would probably hate made its way on her glossed lips. After the distance between the two was as small as possible and only the counter stood between them, Clarke opened her mouth. "_Lexa_. My headache is back, all of a sudden." Her smile widened.

"Two margarita's."

"_Noted_."

Clarke turned around and easily made the salty, but good, drinks – convinced the green-eyed was following her every move. The assumption got confirmed when she turned around and caught the stranger quickly looking at the posters on the wall behind her while biting her lip. _Quite a sight_.

"So you're staying here, huh?" Lexa looked up at her; both unimpressed and curious. _Hot_ and unimpressed and curious. Ugh, cute brunettes would be her cause of death one day.  
"I am, actually. ..So you're not only stuck at the Polis, huh," the other replied shortly after. Without a 'thanks', Lexa put the glass up to her mouth, frowned, and took a sip. The blonde just chuckled softly in response. "Weren't you supposed to study?"

"Weren't you supposed to do your job, yet again?"

"_Touché_."

"Why are you like this?" It'd been silent for a couple of seconds and the staring made Clarke pleasantly shiver. The bartender tilted her head to the side, questionly. "Like what?" Lexa snorted as if she was stupid. "Rude and all smug about it."

"Because it's easy. Easy and it's funny to tease people. You too, apparently."

"I'm not easy."

The thing was: Lexa didn't seem easy, _indeed_. Lexa didn't seem easy at all and she was excellent at reading people _and she was a blank page to her_. It was frustrating. Frustrating, but a challenge.  
Okay, it was pretty clear the girl with the margarita in her right hand had at least some sort of interest in her, concluded by her secret glares and the not-so-casual biting on her lip every now and then, but she still looked pretty unimpressed.

"Whatever," Clarke said.

(She wanted to make her crumble. Just because.)

The old man interrupted her moment with the question for another martini. In no time she shoved the glass filled with strong alcohol back to him. With a "thank you, lady" he made his way back to his wife, probably.

Soon enough she turned her attention on Lexa again, who was sipping her margarita like her life depended on it. She had some effect on her, at least. The twinkle in her orbs returned. "Clarke," the girl brought up, in passing.

"What?"

"My name is Clarke."

It didn't go unnoticed Lexa was checking her out. Her cleavage burned under her stare (was she even aware?) and she'd clearly zoned out. A chuckle coming from the blonde made her snap back into reality and the softest little blush colored her cheeks an appealing red-ish pink.

"_Whatever_."

Now Clarke let her eyes wander too, but was less (not at all) ashamed of the fact it was totally obvious. She couldn't resist the urge to wink at her, unnecessarily smug, and so she did. The way her sharp jaw locked made Clarke's stomach tighten.

And then the nameless friend came back in, again.

(Damn.)


	3. Lexa

That wink was absolutely _scandalous_ and she was totally aware it was, she was sure of it. Lexa's throat went dry and she coughed as casually as possible in an attempt to make the feeling disappear. 

Behind her the closing door outvoted the soft but upbeat music that was playing. Relieved as she was, Lexa smiled at her friend who proudly swung her phone in the air and made her way to her. Thank God.

(She definitely denied the fact she'd actually liked the piercing gaze on her.)

"Ah, _yes_," Anya muttered when she found the long awaited drink in front of her. Her own glass was almost empty. Oops. "Can we get another margarita for her, please?" Her older friend had read her thoughts and looked up at Clarke (she liked the way her name sounded and it fit her, in some sort of way) and she amusingly started pouring her a new drink, before Lexa could stop her.

It was better to avoid talking to her and to avoid _looking_ at her and drown in her presence. Instead she focused on her brown-eyed friend and the freshly made drink that Clarke put in front of her. She mumbled a fast "thanks".

(She shouldn't have drank that wine during dinner.)

"How long are you girls staying?" Clarke asked then; her voice in a teasingless tone for once and with a smile that'd been actually kinda innocent. An attempt to chit-chat. "A week," Anya replied. "We're leaving Sunday morning." She greedily sipped her favorite beverage.

The smug twinkle reappeared in her eyes when she looked back at Lexa for a second, it seemed. Ugh. 

It was only then Anya realised something was quite off and she immediately put it under the category 'hot-blonde-alert'. The way Lexa acted like her glass was the most interesting thing in the world hinted to the fact she was nervous.

And Lexa was never nervous. _Unless_ there were hot women around. ..Ah.

"I'm sure you'll have a good time," the bartender added and looked Lexa straight in the eyes while saying so. Was it just her or did she gave the 'good time' two meanings by the way she pronounced it? 

The chances were high.

-

The clock ticked eleven and even though it wasn't particularly busy, Clarke had her hands full on the sudden groups of friends entering and leaving. 

It was nice to be able to breath for the hour she was left alone; since Clarke was busy helping the customers, it was easier to pay full attention to her friend and everything else surrounding her. 

"The bartender, huh?"

"What about her?"

"She makes you nervous."

"She _annoys_ me, Sherlock."

"_Right_."

They were on their thirth drink.

(They should’ve stopped.)

-

Lexa realised how nice it was that her week off offered time to catch up with her best friend she didn't see on the daily. They laughed and made small talk about school, potential love interests and bummer dates. Time flew, Luna and Aden didn't show up, and she almost forgot about the blonde.

_Almost_, because there she was again. Most people had left.

Lexa acted like she didn't notice.

Her study had found its way into their conversation and Lexa shared her struggles.

"I'm lowkey looking for an internship. We're only supposed to start looking in like a month, but I like to be ensured a place asap. It's really hard to find a company or anything in the whole writing scene, though."

Miss Smug decided to interfere and opened her mouth before Anya could. "Arkadia is looking for a social media and blog writer." She shrugged and Lexa struggled _again_ to keep her eyes pointed at her face. Not that that helped, either. Her face was just as distracting.

The peace was nice for how long it lasted. It only took her one look from Clarke to get this annoying tingling underneath her skin back again.

Lexa shook her head and mumbled a "no" at the same time Anya's mouth formed an enthusiastic "yes!". The brunette gave her friend a warning look and she just chuckled. "It's worth a try?"

It _was_ worth a try, perfect even, but she didn't want to owe the blonde. She didn't want to satisfy her with her agreement, either.

After one last drink, more conversations with Anya (who tried to talk her into taking the chance, because what were the odds), secret looks at the gorgeous (annoying [!!!]) girl, she eventually gave Clarke her number before leaving.

Lexa looked annoyed as she called out the numbers – Clarke put them in her phone with a grin on her face.

Anya thanked her for the service, Clarke waved at her and winked at Lexa, and Lexa said nothing because her cheeks felt hot.

-

Before she fell onto the bed she didn't have to share with anyone with a relaxed sigh, she checked her phone one last time. An unknown number sent her a message.

– hey leksa

– It’s Lexa.

– i know  
– meet me at the ark tomorrow, 1 pm ;)

– Sure.

(Well, _shit_.)


	4. Lexa & Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short in-between chapter, from both Clarke's and Lexa's POV. The next chapter will contain a party at the bar... _and smut_. Enjoy, and thanks for reading. (The '***' indicates the switch in POV.)

Lexa made the mental note to not let the stranger (are you still strangers when you've exchanged names? – not that she'd shared her name out of own will) get to her again. 

This was supposed to be a week off. A week off responsibilities, everyday life and distractions. Yet here she was; Clarke pulling her into her like she was the metal and the blonde a magnet. Undistracted, _who_?

She did everything to deny to herself she was intrigued. As long as she didn't speak the words out loud or said so in her own head, it wasn't reality, right? Besides that, she needed to focus on school. And the internship. It'd be the last time she would meet up with the mysterious blonde – Anya had been right, she could at least give it a try. 

_For the sake of her future, so to speak._

Her morning was filled with breakfast in their little garden, music blasting through the speakers even though it was definitely too early (their neighbours were loud, too) and getting ready. Lexa blamed the unusual red lipstick on her full lips on her happy mood. 

(Ha.)

(Her friends absolutely knew. Anya had told the other two about the 'annoying' girl, of course.)

"You're so screwed, Lexa," her best friend had said, followed by a snort.

"I'm _not_."

-

All four of them made their way to Arkadia and passed the gate by a simple raise of the wrist. The Ark was the rollercoaster she didn't dare to ride after yesterday's incident. Her friends did, though. They agreed to keep in touch through their phones and Lexa would give a sign whenever she was finished with Clarke. She had no idea what was expected of her and how long it would take, anyway.

Their ways parted with hurried hugs and quick 'bye's'. The Ark's sign was intimidatingly big and exactly under it stood the ravishing kind-of-stranger. "Hey, _geek_." Clarke was the first to open her mouth and shamelessly looked her up from head to toe. "Hi," she replied. Her face didn't betray her, thank God, but she was lowkey shaking on the inside.

The pleased smile the blonde's lips formed should be illegal.

(Did she say ugh already?)

"Follow me, future Shakespeare."

Not taking the effort to throw a sarcastic comeback in her face (she just rolled her eyes), Lexa followed Clarke to the restaurant next to the immense rollercoaster that towered above her. They walked towards a door with a sign that read 'staff only', and with some sort of card the slightly older girl had it open within a second. Even though she didn't want to, her eyes were drawn to her ass in those _incredibly tight jeans_.

Lexa cleared her throat.

"The boss is out of town for the next two weeks. We have an application form here..," Clarke fumbled in a drawer, pulled a single paper out and put in on the table in front of her. "..which you should fill in. I'll make sure he gets to it right after he gets back. You should focus on your holiday now, anyway." 

The brunette nodded and avoided eye contact so she could keep her ability to form words for a bit longer. "Thanks," she said after a couple of seconds, picking up the application form. She let her eyes scan the page and figured it was directed at internship appliers. 

"Marcus, the boss, is my friends dad, by the way. I have quite some influence."

Lexa looked up and she immediately knew she had made a mistake. Yet another smile showed her bright teeth and her irises looked even more blue due the bright sun shining through the small window. It was unfair. The term 'useless lesbian' had never really been her reality before (okay, that was a lie), but she had it bad.

Hodjfojefnwkfnskdfn. 

Yes. That.

"G-Good."

(Keep your shit together, Lexa. _You can do this._)

*************

Clarke was getting under her skin, little by little.

What only tight jeans and her usual behaviour could do.

The tidy office felt oppressive even though it was roomy. At first Clarke wanted to accuse the warmth outside, but it definitely had been Lexa's presence. The air felt thick and despite the sensible tension making Lexa obviously nervous, she herself wasn't really bothered by it.

This was what she was good at – her comfort zone.

In the meantime she'd made her way to the door, and reached for the door knob. Lexa followed her, the paper clamped tight in her left hand. "That red lipstick is killing me, by the way." The words left the blonde's mouth nonchalantly, and smug, _of course_, when Lexa walked past her.

The brunette stopped moving, came closer to her and now it was Clarke's turn to softly gasp. That locked jaw and that flash of something she couldn't place in her green orbs just did something to her. Even though melting into her presence, Clarke didn't blink and stared right back.

"You gotta stop doing that, Clarke."

The way she pronounced her name in that raw tone was _delicious_.

"What? ...Flirting?"

"_Yes_. It's annoying and unnecessary."

"You like it."

"Maybe. So stop it."

And with that Lexa came closer for just one second, lips almost touching, and walked off after murmuring an almost inaudible 'bye'. The blonde was left with a satisfied smile on her face. _She started to crumble_.

The tightened feeling in her lower stomach, on the other hand, was less satisfying.

(At least she had a lonely night in bed planned to work on _that_.)

*************

(See? She could do this.)

-

The rest of her day in Arkadia knew laughter and a dizzy mind.

Her _evening_ knew another text from Clarke.

\- leksa?

\- Ugh. Yes, Klarke?

\- we're organizing a party at the bar this friday, starting at ten.  
\- you should come. your friends are welcome too, ofc. 

\- We'll see.

_Who was she kidding._


End file.
